Hopeful Feelings
by Marie Ward
Summary: COMPLETESakakiRobin just a story about them and how they feel about eachother. Its not any time in particualr just after she has been tehre awhile. Im new so please read!
1. Hopeful

Hopeful Feelings Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I owned any of this do you think I would be writing Fan fiction??? 

A/N: this is my first Fan Fiction so please don't make fun. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin walked into the STN-J headquarters and sat at her desk. Michael had already placed some files and things for her to look through on her desk. She began to go through them when Sakaki walked in.

"Good morning Haruto!" Welcomed Robin a little more cheerful than usual. 

"Morning Robin," replied Sakaki "What's with the extra dose of cheer today? Something good happen?" 

"No, not more good than usual, just happy I guess, that's all." Responded Robin, blushing a bit at the real reason for her cheer. She mentally scolded herself for letting that out so excited, she usually had more control over herself around Sakaki. She hoped he didn't think that she liked him, even though she did. How could she not? He was so cute and nice. He was pretty good on missions, but his ability to overcome his flaws is what really catches her attention. He gets better and better every day. Amon is too perfect. He is a sort of idol of hers of course but he's just so intimidating. Not really Robins type at all. 

"If your sure." Ended Sakaki in a normal voice, he wondered how he kept himself so level headed around Robin. He hoped the excitement was due to his arrival, but he didn't let himself get his hopes up. He saw the way Robin Looked at Amon every time he passed her; she clearly liked him, who wouldn't? He was tall, dark, handsome, and skilled. Himself on the other hand: Just a boy compared to Amon, and not half as skilled either, making too many mistakes on these missions. Even though, despite that, he still couldn't get over her. Ever since the first day she came. He sat down at his desk and started to get to work on some paperwork he had left from his last hunt.  
The rest of the morning went on as it usually did on a boring, witch free day. Looking through files, writing up paperwork. Robin was happy to finally get a break from all that when lunch rolled around. She got up from her desk and had a quick stretch.  
"Hey Robin," came Sakaki's voice "Want to go to lunch with me? I know a great diner, you know just something different from Harry's place." He hoped he wasn't too obvious to ask her, he really hoped she said yes. Riding with her on the back of his motorcycle was his favorite memory.  
"Sure, we take your motorcycle right? Or can we walk?" it was out before she could stop herself. She liked that ride on his motorcycle, being so close to him was great, but she didn't want to be obvious about it.  
"Yea, we would take the motorcycle, it's a bit far to walk." Replied Sakaki thrilled that it worked, and hoping she mentioned the motorcycle for the same reason he wanted to ride it: to be close to her.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ok please review! I know its short but I promise the next one will be longer. I just want some reviews for reassurance. Just one at least! Thanks for reading even If you don't review.


	2. Lunch

Disclaimer: I really think you all should know by now that I own nothing… derr

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope I updated quick enough! And I'm sorry about the format, I tried to fix it but something's up, I'm trying with more spaces in between, hoping it works.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            They made their way out of the building to Sakaki's motorcycle, both excited about the ride ahead.  Sakaki looked forward to having Robin so close to him, followed by a hopefully great lunch.  Robin was likewise excited, and even more so by the fact that riding on Sakaki's motorcycle is much more fun and exhilarating than her little moped.  They got on, Robin trying not to be obvious about snuggling close to Sakaki, who quickly gave her an excuse to.

"Hold on tight!"  he warned her in a muffled voice through his helmet.  They drove off quick, Robin close and tight, Sakaki was thrilled.  He was nervous at the same time, it was kind of hard to concentrate on driving with Robin so close to him.  Despite that he managed to get them to the diner, accident free.  

They both got off the bike thinking to themselves that the ride ended much too soon.  They walked into the diner and grabbed a table in the corner.  A waitress came and took their order, when she left they both sat quietly, each racking their brains for something to say to the other.  

"Nice place," Robin was the first to break the silence "great service, is it always like this?" lame, she thought, but it was better than silence.  

"Yea, it is, great food too, that's why I like it." Sakaki replied, happy she broke the ice first. "I'm glad you like it too so far."  He continued lamely.  He wondered to himself why he even went through with this if he couldn't even talk to her.  He really hoped she would come up with some more topics, he was at a total loss.  They sat there a few more second in awkward silence when the food came, they both had cheese burgers and fries with a coke.  

"The food is good."  Robin said breaking the silence once again.  

"Glad you think so."  Sakaki said.  He was determined now not to blow his big chance with Robin, so he continued to talk.  "So what was it like growing up in Italy anyway?" he casually asked before taking another bite of his burger.  With that an actual conversation was started, they both learned about each other's childhood and past.  Sakaki was extremely happy, he got to know Robin more, and even better she got to know him better.  They were having such an interesting conversation that they didn't realize what time it was.  Sakaki glanced up at the clock above Robins head and quickly looked at his watch to confirm what the diner's clock had told him.  They were supposed to be back at headquarters now.  

"Oh crap! We're late!" exclaimed Sakaki "We are supposed to be back now!"  He jumped up and went to the register to pay, Robin went outside to wait.  He came out and quickly hopped on, Robin following suit.  He went faster than before, trying to make it back before they were too late and got yelled at.  Robin, as well as Sakaki, was disappointed that their conversation was cut short, and even more so that the ride back would take half the time it did to get to the diner. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok so that's the next chapter… hope its not too disappointing, I swear it will get better.  I know its short but whatever.  Oh and thanks to those who reviewed! And

Raven612: thanks I'm glad you like it.

Demond-owl: I updated so please don't steal my food!

Fade Into Darkness: thanks for the offer but after I posted that I found out my older sister reads (and started writing) fan fiction, thanks anyway.

So thanks all who read this and please review! Anywho I'll have the next part up as soon as possible, thanks.


	3. Found out

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of this? The plot maybe and that's about it. (Maybe)

Chapter 3: Found out 

This one will be longer I promise! (well mostly promise…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They ran into the building fifteen minutes late.  They sat at their desks, while simultaneously getting yelled at for being late.  They sat down and glanced at one another.   Neither one of them smirked until the other had turned their head.  

A few minutes later Robin decided to chance another glance at Sakaki.  He apparently had very interesting reports to look into, his face looked as though he was concentrating very hard on it.  Robin was slightly disappointed.  She had trouble concentrating, she kept reliving the ride with Sakaki, he apparently had no such thoughts on his mind.  It seemed that to him it was only a ride with a friend to a diner.  'Oh well.' She thought.  'At least I can still admire him without notice.'  She smiled to herself as she once again thought about how cute his hair was, all messy like that. 

While Robin was thinking to herself about how absorbed in his work Sakaki looked, Sakaki himself was reliving the ride with Robin over and over, in great detail.  The great detail he was able to come up with was the reason for his looking like he was concentrating hard on his work, for he was indeed concentrating hard.  He looked at Robin, at the precise moment she looked down, and saw her concentrating on her work. She was, in fact, trying to concentrate on her work, but she was having immense difficulty.  He sighed and thought that the ride had not had the same affect on her as it had him.  He looked at her closer and almost laughed at the cute way her nose crinkled up when she started to concentrate even harder on her task.  He, thankfully, was able to control himself and let out only a small smile.  

No one noticed this little exchange between Robin and Sakaki except Dojima.  (A/N: Of course Dojima noticed right? What better things does she actually have to do than notice this???)  She watched, entertained by the whole thing.  She smiled to herself when she realized what was going on.  She had only guessed before, she had not seen the good morning greeting of Robin.  She figured that one of them had wanted that lunch to be more of a date.  She didn't say anything, of course, because she didn't want to spoil it for them. It was quite cute once you thought about it.  So she decided she would help the two hopeless ones get together. 

"So Sakaki," began Dojima. "I have to ask you a question in the conference room, can you spare a minute?"  She walked into the room not even waiting for a reply. She knew Sakaki would take a break to talk to her gladly, anything to get away from the boring paperwork.  

"So Dojima," said Sakaki as he walked into the room.  "What did you want with me?"  Dojima sat down on a chair and faced him, pointing at another chair.  Taking the hint Sakaki sat down.  "Well?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Well Haruto," she delicately began, "I wanted to know what you thought of Robin."  Sakaki knew from the moment she used his first name what the question would be.  He sighed and laid back, putting his hands behind his head.  He pretended to think about the question for a bit before answering.

"She's cool, really nice, I like her."  He said coolly like he was talking about Dojima herself.  

"No that's not what I mean and you know it."  She said while looking at him with a light smile.

"Really? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sakaki replied with mock clueless ness. 

"Fine then, if you want to play stupid I'll be more specific.  Do you think Robin is pretty? Hot? Sexy? All of the above?  Work with me Haruto."  She said with a silly expression matching each description.  Sakaki sighed and slouched forward.  Dojima had taken longer than expected to figure out that he liked her but it was out and he knew she would now find amusement in trying to set them up.  He didn't like being just some amusement to Dojima, he would rather go on without her interfering.  So he got up and went back to work.  

"Hey! You didn't answer me!" called out Dojima as Sakaki walked out of the room.  Sakaki did not feel like playing around today, or ever with this, for that matter.  He continued his course to his computer without looking back at Dojima.  

"What was that about?" asked Michael as Sakaki sat down.

"Nothing, just ignore it." replied Sakaki shaking his head.  Robin peered over curious, wondering if it had anything to do with the lunch they had taken together.  Knowing Dojima it was, and Sakaki probably was accused of liking Robin, but Sakaki did not like her.  This thought saddened Robin as she continued on her work.  

As the day came to an end everyone started to put their things away and shut down their computers.  They all left one by one.  Robin and Sakaki the last ones there, Michael had gone into the conference room to finish a couple things in there.  Dojima had winked at Sakaki as she left the room only seconds before.  Sakaki knew something was going to happen with this all later on.  Even if he didn't say anything Dojima would not give up, not when she had the chance to match people up together.  He quickly put that out of mind as he suddenly realized he was alone with Robin.

"Hey Robin," Sakaki began "want me to walk you down to your vehicle?"  He somehow managed to keep cool, like it was a friend thing or something.  "You know, so you don't have to walk there alone. It's kind of creepy, even if you can protect yourself you know?  It is kind of dark and all…" He realized too late that he was rambling. 'Oh no!' he thought 'I don't think that if I was asking as a friend that would have happened…'  

"Sure Sakaki," Robin giggled "I understand you're afraid of the dark and want me there to protect you right?"  She giggled more as Sakaki blushed and replied.

"Sure, yea, that's right, let's go with that."  'Smooth… er…' he thought to himself as they entered the elevator.  They walked to her moped, silent the whole time.  Robin broke the silence once they reached her vehicle.  

"Well, thanks for walking me down here."  She leaned in and hugged him quickly then jumped on her moped and drove away calling "Good night! See you tomorrow!"  Sakaki stood there for a minute blushing before he began to move, he took a step forward and Dojima walked out from behind a wall.  

"Well, I think I need to have a little talk with Robin tomorrow about something."  She stated as she walked to her car away from Sakaki and smiled to herself, knowing that they both liked each other.  'They would make a cute couple anyway.' She thought to herself, starting the car and driving off.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok well… that's chapter three… longer than the first two slightly right?  1,178 words… that's much more than last time.  I think… about double?  Hehe… ok well that's it and thanks for the reviews.  Sorry this one took longer than the other, its just that I had a school project due and a sisters birthday and my beta reader had to go through this… so ya… later dayz (please review)  

~*Natsumi*~


	4. Just Another Hunt?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Except my shoes, definitely own those…)

Chapter 4:  Just Another Hunt? 

Dang people, I am soooo sorry how long that took, omg.  I totally wrote it and had it all, but then my betta reader (v_v) forgot to tell me she found nothing wrong with it, and THEN I couldn't find it. Oh well here it is a little late but hey, better late than never right? Hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Robin sat in her bed in the middle of the night to answer a call from STN.  

            "Yes?" she asked sleepily, holding the blanket to her chest.  It was another emergency witch hunt.  "Ok, I'll be right there."  She dressed and left, leaving her hair down for a change.  Sakaki and Amon were already there, waiting for more to arrive.

            "Finally."  Amon said "Someone is here.  We can't wait any longer.  You two go in to the right and block the other exit, I'll try to flush him out.  Be ready, this ones even more dangerous, I might need one of you to come help me out."  The two nodded, quietly sneaking to the other exit, Sakaki drawn and Robin with her glasses on.  They sat at the end of the hallway and waited around the last turn, ready to fire. (A/N: I couldn't help the pun! It was there… I am ashamed... v_v) They heard the footsteps, quickly coming forward.  Robin tried to recall what this ones power was, she had only glanced over the report quickly.  She could hear them closer and closer, she struggled, knowing it was important to know about the power so as to know how to handle the situation properly.  The witch came around the corner, Sakaki shot, but an invisible barrier absorbing and dissolving it instantly.  Sakaki's eyes widened, he had no idea what to do.  Robin got in front and her eyes glowed, flamed shot up around the barrier but did nothing.  She looked for the first time at the witch, his hair black and dirty, wild, just like his eyes.  He was skinny, dirty all over, rips all in his clothes.  Amon came from behind and shot, but the barrier surrounded him all the way around.  Robin knew now, the only way to stop him was to get through the barrier by running in past it.  There was a risk she might black out from the burning pain all over her body like acid, and possibly death, but she was willing to risk it to save her friends and others who could be harmed.  She ran at him.

"NO ROBIN!"  Sakaki yelled, grabbing at her.  She ran through and set flame to the man, just before she blacked out.  The barrier disappeared and the man dropped to the ground as Amon tried to put him out.  Sakaki dropped to Robins side, who had fallen to the ground next to the man.  He checked her pulse sensing it, he checked her body for injury.  Her thick clothing, of which she had thrown a portion of over her head before running in, had saved her from most injury, but she had still suffered great injury over most of her body, with her clothes almost completely burned off.  

"Put this on her."  Amon instructed, throwing his long trench coat at Sakaki.  "Hurry and run her to the hospital.  If you don't get her there soon…" he didn't finish his sentence for the lack of people around, Sakaki had already run off with Robin in his arms wrapped in Amon's coat.  He had already taken the keys to Amon's  car out of the coat and left his own by Amon.  He Unlocked the car and placed Robin in the front seat.  He started the car and sped off.  He nervously glanced at Robin, noticing her shallow breathing, he sped up and headed for a short cut to the hospital.  He parked up front and grabbed her running inside.  

"Help! Hurry!"  He looked down at her, her color had drained from her face and her breathing had just stopped.  "Hurry! She's not breathing anymore!"  Nurses ran up with a stretcher on wheels (A/N: not sure what they are called) placing her on there Sakaki quickly backed up to let them work.  They started CPR right there, quickly getting her to breathe again.  They sped off towards another room while another nurse took Sakaki to a waiting room, asking questions as they went along, Sakaki telling nothing, too scarred and shocked to speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Bwahahahaha!!! What will happen next?? Well… anyway… don't know what took so long, took awhile to get around to writing it I guess. Well thanks to those who reviewed! And Thanks to Mirado the Black Warrior for putting this on your favorites! I'm so honored!! Thank you all who have been R 'n R'ing.  Thanks a load.  Anywho.  Hope you don't hate me too much for the cliff hanger… I just always have wanted to do that.  Thanks a bunch.  

Later Dayz,

         Natsumi 


	5. blushing, kissing, and more blushing

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I shall never own this show, or anything in it, however I may own this plot (or it may be a sisters or sumthin you never can tell)

Chapter 5:  Blushing, kissing, and more blushing

A/N: I need a break from school for awhile. v_v 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Previously 

_"Help!__ Hurry!" He looked down at her, her color had drained from her face and her breathing had just stopped. "Hurry! She's not breathing anymore!" Nurses ran up with a stretcher on wheels (A/N: not sure what they are called) placing her on there Sakaki quickly backed up to let them work. They started CPR right there, quickly getting her to breathe again. They sped off towards another room while another nurse took Sakaki to a waiting room, asking questions as they went along, Sakaki telling nothing, too scarred and shocked to speak._

~*~*~

Just as the nurse was about to give up on getting anything from Sakaki, Amon walked in to answer her questions.  After the nurse left Amon sat by Sakaki to wait with him on news of Robin.  They said nothing, both preferring to be left to think alone about what had happened and what could result from it.  Finally, after what seemed like forever, a nurse came in with news of Robin.  Sakaki jumped up, ready to go to her side.  

            "Is she ok? How's Robin?" Sakaki started, scaring the nurse slightly.  Amon stood beside Sakaki, putting his hand up to silence him.  He bowed to the nurse, who bowed back before relaying the news.

            "She will be just fine." The nurse started, getting a sigh of relief from Sakaki, and a nod from Amon.  "She suffered some major acid burns; we almost lost her a couple of times.  But we were able to keep her going, she is stable right now and healing.  She will have to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks, four at the most.  You can go see her if you want, room 316 just down the hall."  With that Sakaki set off down the hall.  Amon bowed and thanked the nurse as he slowly headed after him. 

            When Amon walked in the room Sakaki was sitting at Robins side holding her hand, Robin was unconscious.  Amon walked to his side.  Looking at his face Amon's suspicions confirmed.  

"You may stay with her if you wish." Amon began, Sakaki looking up at him in surprise.  "It would be good if someone was there when she woke up.  I'll give you the rest of the week off.  But after that you'll have to wait until after hours to visit her."  Sakaki could only nod, turning back to Robin.  Amon turned and walked to the door, but just as he was about to open it he heard a small voice across the room.

"Thanks."  A small smile reached Amon's lips for a split second before his same icy expression was replaced as he walked out the door.  

Sakaki stayed with Robin all night, keeping hold of her hand and staying awake should she awake she would not be alone.  But he was unable to keep awake and fell asleep at her side.  

That morning as the sun came up, Robin awoke. She started to wonder where she was but looking down at her hand seeing Sakaki she remembered the night before.  She didn't want to wake him so she stayed still, watching him sleep, admiring his angelic features.  He roused and sat up rubbing his eyes with his free hand.  When he finally noticed Robin was awake his face lit up in a huge smile.

"Robin! You're awake!"  he exclaimed as she smiled back at him.  "How are you feeling?"  His face turning from a smile to concern.  

"I'm fine, Sakaki, I'm feeling much better." She informed him, sitting up.  "Were you here with me all night?" she asked looking at him with a smile still lighting up her face.  She was feeling quite happy under the circumstances.  

"Yea, I didn't want you to wake up alone, in case you had questions."  He informed her, a light blush appearing in his cheeks.  

"Well, thanks."  Robin replied, lips quickly brushing his cheek before laying back down and turning over, returning to sleep, leaving Sakaki in shock.  After a minute or two his hand lifted to his face where she had kissed him as a bright red came to his skin.

"No problem."  He whispered, once again taking her hand and returning to sleep by her side. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok there it is! Hope you liked! I'm sorry if I took too long.  School sucks is all.  And it took FOREVER to get it proof read v_v oh well.   Hehe.  Well, that was 610 words, not including the flashback from the last chapter.  I know they are Really short an all but think, this way you don't have to wait as long! Well anywho I have some shout outs before I go.

Simpson-Girl: Thanks, I take zero offense.  Constructive criticism is VERY welcome, hehe.  I'll keep what you said in mind, thank you so much.  

Mirado the Black Warrior:  Thanks im glad you like it ^_^ hope you liked this one!

Anywho, thanks to all the rest who have reviewed, and if you haven't yet… do it now! Hehe and even if you have, input anyway! Ahaha. Thanks a lot! Love you all!

Later Dayz,

Natsumi 


End file.
